Banshee
Phylum: Ex mortae, family Duine Shee Habitat: Found near battlefields, on lonely lanes, in towns and cities of neutral and friendly regions Disposition: Possessive, protective, vivacious, loving, pugnacious(When faced with a Valkyrie) Diet: Spiritus Description An undead mamonme resembling a striking young woman with a silver comb pinned in her lustrous hair. In ages past, the banshee were once members of the Fae, a race of beings ruled over by the Queen of the Fae, Aine. Unlike the other more corporeal members of the Fae, they were a more aetheric group known as Duine Shee or Spirit Folk. These beings trod the unknown, unseen paths, they were protectors, possessing the extraordinary gift of the second sight. There was however, one unfortunate drawback to this awesome endowment, that being that their forte only allowed them access to the secrets of misfortune and death. It is for this reason they were oft seen as followers of the Spirit of Doom. Is is unclear when in fact these beings left behind their identity as Fae, but it is believed and rumoured throughout the Fae as well as much of mamonme-kind that simply watching over those they cherished and loved without being able to interact physically, as well as their infamy as messengers of dread were the driving forces behind their decision. Nowadays they fall under the Phylum of Undead while still retaining the family of Duine Shee. As before they are still protectors though now possessing corporeal forms with which to interact with those they protect. An interest snippet of information reveals that a banshee who has found a partner will actively protect his entire family and will warn them of impending events which may prove potentially fatal. While no two banshees appear alike, the most notable shared features that they do exhibit, invariably include; silvery white hair, a green dress or skirt with sleeves appearing ragged at the cuffs and a grey bodice. Another recurring feature is that all banshees wear an elaborate silver comb pinned in their hair. While not always worn in the same location, it is not uncommon for a banshee to wear a rosary of animal trinkets. This jewellery can be found anywhere on her person from being draped across her dress, worn as a necklace, to being pinned in her hair. The form of this regalia is always that of a hooded crow, a stoat, a hare and a weasel. As these animals are commonly associated with magic, it is believed, although it is unclear, that banshees may also have some mastery of the magics. As mamonme themselves, banshees are vivacious beings, if one were to take their intelligence and abilities into account, they would most likely be placed on a level between that of Corpse Brides and Belle Dame. They oft live in towns and cities and are possessed of joy and wonder, particularly for those who are living. While they do tend to live in urban locales, they also travel the roads, their wanderings frequently leading them to battle fields at which they will often spectate, cheering on the respective combatants. More often than not one of the participants in these frays will catch a banshee's eye, oft-times resulting in a characteristic shriek of caution when said person is about to suffer a fatal strike. This will typically elicit the response of a banshee rushing into the battle and pulling her intended suitor from it. We must mention however, that it is at the sides of and over these battles that banshees meet their true rivals, those "old goldilocks" as they like to refer to them in disdain, the valkyriar. The relationship between a valkyrie and a banshee can be likened to that of water and oil, their squabbles over men are often intense and usually result in name calling, arguments, hair pulling and may even devolve into a tumble into a ditch. In the end it is not uncommon for a truce to be called between the two parties in an effort to save face. Banshees who have called an end to hostilities usually enter into a shared marriage between themselves and the valkyrie in question and while the two may still bicker, eventually their altercations change to that of friendly rivalry, in fact a banshee will often extend her protection to her celestial rival's family, even while the two compete with each other. With regard to more carnal matters, banshees have powerful vocal cords and are highly adept at the control of sound. This is in particular due to their need to produce shrieks and wails when warning their precious ones of potential doom. From what we have learnt from those interviewed, banshees are able to use the sound waves they produce to skillfully send their partners over the edge in activities of a more intimate nature. It is said that banshees, while in the throes of passion, produce a far more melodic, pleasant moan, almost as if singing about the pleasure being experienced. Category:Mamonme